True Blood, True Love
by black23raven
Summary: Bill returns to Bon Temps after an extended absence. He is hoping to re-kindle a bad romance with a certain viking. Will his fangs taste the blood of Eric once again? Bill/Eric. Slash. OOC. Please read and give advice on how to make my writing better! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapta 1: what's goin 2 happen {BILL}

AN: dis story is 4 goffs or emos and if ur a prep or a pozr den fok of!111111 dis is r interpellation of da trublodd series n if u dno't liek it den don't read it ok!!111

Returning to Bon Temps was…a difficult decision. But one I knew I had to make if I ever wanted to see Him again.

"It ain't over," Bill said as he applied some lip balm in the rear-view mirror. "Can't be."

He drove up the driveway of teh old Compton house and brought in what few possessions he had deemed fit to bring with him. Lip balm and his pilates DVDs.

"Well," he thought to himself, "The sun's still down. Might as well go have some fuuuuuun…maybe I'll even run into h-h-Him." He licked his fangz and strolled out into the night.

He wandered through Bon Temps until saw a bright glowing sign: 'MERLOTTE'S Bar & Grille'.

"Hm, I wonder if they have any True Blood," he thought, referring to the synthetic blodd developed by some japanese chemicalists and which some vampires used for sustenense.

He walked in.

"Ooh, suga, you's pale as my momma's ay-ass," said a chocolatey smooth voice from the kitchen. "Some Lafayette lovin' should clear that right up."

"I must resectfully decline your invitation, you fuck," Bill said politely. "You see, my heart belongs to another."

"It ain't yo heart i'm after, it's your Johnson," Lafayette replied as he smeared mayonase sexily across his totally ripped torso. "Mm suga," he commented. Bill's pants tightend, but he shook his head (top one) and turned away.

"What can I getcha?" asked a bubbly blonde telepath to his right.` Her nametag read 'Sookie".

"Can you get be a bottle of True Blood?" he asked. "O negative, if you have it. "

"Sorry hun, fresh out. Sam don't cater to vampires. But I do," she continued flirtily. "I got all the blood you need," she said, gesturing towards her lady parts.

"I think I will take my patronage to a different establishment," said Bill uneasily. He had had a distaste for women ever since he had become a vampire, especially gap-toothed bitchy ones. He headed towards the door, muttering under his breath as he did so.

"Ugh. Women."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: waiting for him to return (ERIC)

AN: I know dis isn't what raly happened, so just git over it!!!1!! oh, and dis story switchrs from bill to eric, so dont git confused. True blodd RULES!!!!!1

Eric pushed open the lid to his massif coffin. "The night is just beginning" he said aloud, although no one was around to hear him not even Pam cuz she's not in dis story. "And I'm getting hungry."

He stepped onto the limpid floor, and smiled. He was wearing a dark black velveteen jogging suit, with black shoes and black socks. His hair was long an blonde (it wasn;t cut yet) and his skin was as pale the moon. He walked out into his bar, Fangtasia, which was already busting with excitement and noise.

"There you are! I've been having to run this place all by myself!!" said a mousy bleached blonde lady who kind of looked like a hooker. Her name was Ginger.

"I'm sorry/ I was dreaming about someone.." Eric said. All of a sudden, his mind turned to the very man he dreamed about. A single blood tear fell down his pallid cheek. He wiped it away with his tongue,

All of a sudden a dark figure came in through the dorr. It was……bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a viking in disguise (Bill)

Bill walked into the vampire bar. And there he was, standing right there….. Eric. His thoughts rushed to thoughts of Eric when they were last together. Feeding on humans in da park, kissing in the moonlite, going to see Evanescence in Texas even though Eric preferred old Swedish music but Bill liked Evanescence. An then there he was, standing right there….Ericc.

He gulped heavily, and took a few steps forward towards Eric. "Well hello there." Said Bill. Bill could see a look of desire in his eyes as he looked at him.

"Bill." Said Eric. "You're here. I can't belief it."

Suddently, Bill couldn't help it any longer. He pulled Eric towards him and began kissing him passively. They kissed and kissed, and people looked at them and stared. All of a sudden, they're fangs came out and the began biting each other in the necks. Soon they were covered from foot to head in blodd.

"Oh Eric! I've been waiting for this fo sooooooooooooo long!!!" I said. "This is almost too good to be true."

And then there was a large bash at the door, and the room stopped. The door bashed open, and it was……………. The police!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunited, but not divided

AN: NOOO FLAMMING!!!!!!!!!!!

Bill and I gasped. the police were coming! They had to get out of there. Eric grabbed Billl's arm sexily and went, 'Come on we have to get out of here." He lead Bill out the back door and they ran away using their speed powers.

"Were are we going?" Eric asked curiously.

"You'll find out" Bill said mysteriously.

They ran for a while longer but not much longer because they could run realy fast. When they stopped eric looked up and realized where they were.

"We're at ur house' he said.

'Yeah," said Bill from the door, "why don't you come in?" Eric went inside and sat down on the old dusty sofa. Bill went into the kitchen to get some true blood.

'Bill it's kind of cold in here, could you light a fire or something" Eric called. Then he gasped ecause he hadn't realized bill was right behind him when he said 'I know another way to keep you warm.' Instantly eric leaped at him and they started making out angrily. Eric ripped of bill's shirt and Bill did the same. There famgs came out because they were both really turned on. After a while Eric decided he wanted to go a little farther so he pushed bill down on the couch and went on top of him.

'Wait, Eric," said Bill hastily, 'Before we do this...what happened before? Why did u leave me'

Eric sighed. 'it's a long story.......................


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelation is a hard thing to do

"O no the suns coming up!!!" said Bill. Eric and Bill ran down into the basement, were they would be safe until the next night when the sun wouls go down again. "I almost forgot we were vampires for a minute there" said bill.

"I didn't." said Eric.

"Oh." Said Bill.

They stared into each others eyes powerfully, and Eric's fangs came out. He was about to leap onto Bill again when….

"Wait! Said Bill" Eric stopped. "You need to tell me why you left. We'll be here together all day anyways."

Erics fangs went away. "Very well Bill." Then Eric began to tell Bill why he left.

"About 13 years ago, when we were last together, things between us were soooo great. I never knew love until I sunk my fangs into you, and I never wanted to leave you ever. But then I got a message from Sweden."

"What did it say?" I asked him concernedly.

"The Viking Concil needed me to help fight off the Orient barbarians." Said Eric. "I was to tell no one about me leaving and I had to leave right away."

"I see." Said Bill. "But you couldn't send letters or write to me? I was so worried."

"No Bill. This mission was top secret and no one was to know about me and my whereabouts."

"Well I think that's just awful!!!" said Bill. "I woke up one morning, and then you were gone. I waited around for weeks, but still you were gone. Finally, I just could not bear the pain anymore so I left Bon Temps forever." Said Bill.

"Bill, I am so sorry." Said Eric. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry too." Said Bill.

Eric began to unbutton Bills shirt and they began making out massively again. If this was the tv show, that one violin song that plays when its romantic would start to play because it was sooooooo romantic. All of a sudden, Eric stopped.

"what's wrong?" asked Bill with worry in his eyes.

"I smell smoke……….'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Flaming passion

"Oh no, my house is on fire!!" said Bill. "And it's not nearly sundown yet! Eric, what should we do."

"Take my arm Bill," said Eric, and Bill garbbed Erics arm although it was very difficult to hold onto it because it was so big and muscular. "But where are we going?"

"We'll find somewhere, just don't worry." Said Eric.

All of a sudden, Eric and Bill crashed through the ceiling of Bill's old, dusty house and flew through the sky. There skin was burning off, but they kept on flying because they had to find somewhere to hide until the sun went down again.

"Oh my poor house," said Bill. "The reason I decided to go back there was because it reminded me of my family from the 1800's and I relly miss them too. And now it's gone. Oh Eric….." said Bill. Bloody tears started to fall from Bils perfectly blue eyes.

"Don't be sad Bill. At least you're woth me now." Said Eric. He licked and kissed away the blood tears from Bills face although his mouth was reduced to bleeding gums and a tongue because the sun burned mos of it away.

Eric and Bill's body's were really burned and smoking from the sun light, but then they found a cave and flew into it. It was just dark enough for their bodies to heel, and they were both really happy again except Bill was still sad about losing his house and the memories of his family.

"Eric," sad Bill. "Why aren't you heeling???"

"I dont no……………."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bill and eric's awesome adventure

AN: Read nd revow!

Bill u have to help me!" Eric plead. "Why aren't I heeling?"

Bill scratched his head thoufgtfully. "I've already heeled, why haven't you? Do u have Hep D?" he asked"

"No I dont think so," said eric. He whimpered. 'please bill I'm in pain.'

"I'm thinking, i'm thinking." Bill sat sitlently for a fefw minutes. 'Wait a minute. This cave is a sliver mine! It's stopping you from healing because we're in here with all da silver and that's y its hurtting you.'

'But we can't leave the cave until the sun gose down,' eric moaned. 'that could be hours."

"I'm sorry Eric but you're going to have to put up with it for a while," said Bill. 'I'll do my best to keep you comfortable."

For hours the two lovers sat in the cave. Eric was lying on the grouns and groaning and moaning with pain and bleeding a little kind lof like in that epidode where he gets hit with the silver and sookie has to suck it out of him. But Bill had to watch helplessly as eric flailed and writhed with pain because there wasn'yt any silver to suck out, it waz surrounding them.

After what seemed like days but wasn't because they were waiting for nightfall in the first place, the sun finally went down and bill carefully dragged Eric outside where he finally began to heel.

'Thank you Bill," Eric gasped as his skin grew back. 'It means a lot that you stayed with me threw all this"

"What are boyfreinds for?" bill smiled and kissed eric on his newly reformed lips.

"Bill," Eric murmerred, 'I don't know if you're up for it after all that, but...'

"Hush," said bill. 'Let me do the talking. do you want me to take you to fangtasia?'

"Eric nodded. "If you think u can handel it," he whispered gently. Bill threw eric gently over his shoulder and flew him away to the vampier bar. The abck door was locked and so they had to go in through the front door. All the vampires and fangbangers in the bar gasped and stared as Bill walked stoickly through the crowd and took Erik to the basement. He carefully laid him in his huge coffin lined with red leather and black fishnets and laid down next to him.

'Bill i'm feeling well enought o talk now" said eric. 'I just want to thank you again. i'm sure I'm a mess nd I am very greatful for your help."

'Oh please, eric, you couldn't be a mess if you tried. There's cute, and then theres HAWT."

Eric gave a sastisfied smile and drifted off into a limpid sleep. Bill was just about to do the same when Ginger fushed downstairs.

"Mister Compton! Mr. Northman! come quick the vampire queen is here to see you!"................


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A queen gets what she deserved

Bill and Eric looked at each other, and then they walked up the steps slowly. The queen was standing at the bar with a blond, mussular man standing next to her.

"Hello boyz." Said the queen. "This here is Jason Stackhouse."

"But you can call me Sinner," said sinner. His eyes looked all drugged out, like he was on V or something. (and if you don know what V is den FOKKK OFFFFF!!11!!)

"Sinner here said he's the brother of some sort of telepath,"" said the queen. "And I need you to find her and bring her to me, even if she doesn't want to go because I need her for something verrry importart.

Eric looked at Bill with worry in his eyes. He looked really worried.

"I'm worried." Said Eric. "What if she won't coperate?"

"Then I suggest you glamor her!!" said the queen. Siner howled wildly and excitedly. She padded him on the head. "Good boy," she said.

Just as things were statring to make sence. Thought Eric. Now I have to go find a psychopath and bring her to the vampire queen or she'll have my head!!

Bill gave Erics ass a reassuring squeeze and Eric accept the offer. I suppose I don't have a choice.

The queen left with sinner right behind him. I don't even know where to begin to look said eric.

"Where should we look first," suggested Bill. "Too bad we didn't get a name or anything. Maybe she knows were looking for her already when she sees into the future…."

"You're right! Said Eric. Maybe she will find us!! That would be relieve.!!!"

Bill gestured back towards the back room with erics coffin in it, so they both went in there. Oh Eric! Finally, we get to spend time together WITHOUT any inteceptions!!!"

Eric began kissing Bills neck and then bit him with his fangs because they already came out before they starting kissing. "OOOHhhhHH!!!!!! Bill moaned with pleasure as warm bloody liquid poured down his neck and went into Erics mouth too.

"Now it's my turn!" said Bill as he threw Eric over onto his back (Bill was on his back before with Eric on top, but now they switched) and bit his fangs into Erics neck too. More blood started to come out of Erics neck and began filling the coffin with red liquidy blood.

They maid out and splashed around in the ir blood for a bit, and then decided to do you know what. Then they drifted off into a dreamy sleep., where they both dreamed about each other.

The next night they woke up and Eric kissed Bill softly on the cheek. "It's morning" said Eric. " Time to get up, darling."

Bill cooed with excitement and reached his arm up to push open the coffin door. But, it wouln't open.

"Eric! It's stuck!!!!" They both heard laughing outside the coffin.

"Were going to kill you, you fangbangerz!!!" said a hillybilly voice outside the coffin. "Heh heh hehhhh!!!!"………………


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: misterious stranger

"OMFG ERIK WHAT R WE GONNA DO" Bill cried in ecxtasy.

"Shh calm down Bill' erik soothed

'Were gonna murder u!' yelled the rednecked people outside.

"I won't let them hurt you," Eric said to bill who was crying softly.

'We're gonna open the coffin and hurt you!!" ther were banging on the lid of the cofinn with there weapons; it sounded like steaks and silver things.

"Well Eric it looks like this is the end Bill said sadly. They held each other close and made out a little. Sudenly they heard loud thumps on the lid of the cofin. Someone oppened the cofin. Bill and eric squinted in the sudden light. The three rednecks were lying on the ground bleeding red. a blonde girl was standing next to them.

'Hey...don't I know you? asked they're rescuer. 'You look fermiliar'

'...Sookie?' asked bill. He was confused. 'what are u doing here?'

"I was at wrk and I herd these guys thinking about coming to kill some vampiers so I followd tehm here and I saw them about to get u so I hit them with this baseball bat' she eplxained with a shrug. 'I figured nobody should be killin vampires just because their vampiers.'

That was very brave of you, miss stackhause" said bill presumably. he looked at eric but erik was staring into sokkie's face with a look that Bill had never seen b4.

"Erik? he asked. Eric did'nt say anything. he sort of kept looking at Sokie with his eyes.

'Eric are you geeeling alright?' Bill asked. He glarred at Soockie.

'You'd better go" he growlerd. She turned and ran out of the basement door.

'Eric Blinked. 'Where is she going? he asked. 'I have to go too!' he got up but Bill pushed him back down into the coffin.

'What's going on eric?' Bill asked concerdly.

"Bill...I don't no how to say this...I think I just imprinted on Sooky.................

AN: How wuz dat? we tried relly hard on dis one. Adn if we don't get sum more reviws we rn't gonna rite more cahpters ok!1111111


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: Fang Awakening

AN: Im back!! Fangz for all da suppot and revows!! VAMPIERS RULEZ!!1!!!11!!

The nxt morning Bill woke up. Suddenly, the side of the bed next to him was empty. he locked around, but eric was not in the room. He also heard loud musik playing. "ERIC??! He called loudly.

He walked down the steps and into the spare bedroom. Eric was running on the running maachine with Kylie Minogue blastering in the back. He wuz looking sweaty and deelicuous all swety in his jogging suite. He flipped back his hair saissily and looked over at bill, who was standing in the doorway.

"Bill." How are you this morning" he asked. "I'm good." but eric could feel sadness in his voice. "Bill?"

He looked at eric with his golden eyes. Suddenly bloddy teers feel from the corners of them. "Eeric. do you not love me anymore?" Bill began crying excitedly.

"Eric!! Why wuld you say that? Of course I still love you!!" Eric took bill into his bulging arms still steamy with sweet nd stuff. Hee softly kissed da tears away from bills eyes.

"Bill looked up at eric and smiled softly. "well thats good, becaus I have something to tell you.

Eric looked at bill worried.

Then Bill showed eric what he had been hiding. 'O MY FOKKING GAWD!!1!!1!!!! SAID eric. Bill had a big and giant red slash on his side that wus oozing tones of blodd. It looked like a peace of sliver was sticking in it or something.

"Bill! I think you have silver in you!!" bill looked down in saddess.. I know. I think those fangbangerz got my afterall. I doont think I got much time left." The tears atarting falling again. NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!1!

Eric picked bill up into his arms (still sweaty) and flew out the window which broke into thousand peaces and into the sky. "I wont let you dye on my Bill!!!" ………………..


	11. Chapter 12

AN: Yay more folowers! fangs for resding but dnot 4get 2 rwview!

A HEART WORTH SAVING

Bill and Eric flew threw the windy air with speedy haste. They realized that when they had crashed from the window there was a long piece of wood piearcing bill's chest, dangerously close to his heart.

"Hurry eric! bill gasped. "I think the steak is getting deeper nd closer to my hart, and I'm bleeding a lots"

(normally bill would b relly nobel about dieing an not ask 4 help but he kno's that eric would die without him so he is tryin to stay aliev for erik's sake))

"hold on my preshious bill!" Eric said while flying. "I'm going to save you no matter what it takes"

"Where are you taking me?' Bill said weekly.

"I know someone who can help you" Eric said with a grimeace........

They arrived at the Queen's house soom after.

"No eric! I don't want to go there," Bill moaned and passed out.

"It's to late for that now..." eric whispered to hus unconscous lover. He knocked on the door with his hand. A fangbanger appeared and answered the door. The fangbanger opened the door.

"We need to speak to the queen imediately," said erik with urgencey in his voice. "Please, it's very very important.'

The fangbanging servant glanced at the injured bill in Erik's arms and said, "certenly, this way plz."

He led them through a short hallway into a large room with a pool in it. The queen had redecarated it so it looked more gothic and vampirey. The walls were black with red paint runing down from the ceiling so it looked like blood and there were slplashes of real blood on the walls. There where black lacey curtains in fromt of the windows so the sunlight couldn't get in. The queen was sitting on a long black velvet foyer with dark red pillaws with gothic designs on them.

"Why whatever is the matter!" she said, sounding surprised, but she wasn't really because she didn't care about what happened too Bill. and she had telepathic powers and new what happened anyway.

"Your majesty,' Eric said very srsly, "Bill has been gravely (hahahah get it like a grave?) injured. We need your help fixing with him."

"Eric Northman, I'm suprised at you!" the queen laughed a little. "Sureley you know that I demand a price in return for my serviceses. And you still havenot fulfiled my other request."

"What request?" eric was puzzled.

"Where is Sukie Stackhause? Where is my telepath?" said the Queen. "Having someoue around who can see into the future would come in handey."

'If I bring you this Sooky girl, you will help bill get better?" asked eric angrily.

"Of course. But i would hurry up if I was you. He doesn't look too good," giggled the queen, glancing down to Bill staining the black carpet red with his blood. Eric sped from the house with the sound of the queen's laughter ringin in his ears.


	12. Chapter 12b

A Turn For the Worst

Eric flew through the air, trying to sniff Sookie out. Hmph. He thought to himself. She's probably at the stupid humans bar: Merlotts. He swerved to the left in the air, and started towards the bar.

When he arrived, he burst through the door. "I need Sookie brought to me AT ONCE." He said uncalmly. Everyone looked up in horror.

"What do you want with sooki?" Asked a peppery-haired bar owner. She works from me, therefore you have to answer to me!

"Very well" said Eric. "I need Sookie right away. Its very important that I speak with her. There is a life at steak!" (no pun intedned, hehe)

Sam looked uncertified, but he turned around and went into the back. Next, he came walking out with Sookie behind him. "You have 3 minutes." Said Sam to Eric. Sookie looked confused.

"What do you want with me" she said through her gappy teeth.

"You need to come with me right now." Said Eric. "I know about your secret. The queen needs you to save my Bill!"

"what? Whos this Bill? What are you saying about? Sookie said,

"just please. I don't have time to explain. Just please come with me, you''ll be safe." She looked back at Sam who looked very upset about the whole thing. "I gotta do this Sam. I know you don't understand, but I just have to." She said to him.

And with that, they flew out the door and into the night sky. They arrived at the queens a few minutes later.

"Your back, and so soon" said the queen with and evil, fangy smile. "Is this the girl?" Her famgs came out.

"Yes. This is Sookie. But first you have to save my bill!"

"Very well." Said the queen. She pulled the dagger from his chest and he began to convuse. "ssshhhhh…" she said to him calmly as she bit open her wrist veins. She poured the blood gently into his lips and he began to drink like a hungry puppy. He whimpered as he dids so.

All of a sudden, he was heeled. He glanced over at Eric who was smiling with tears (bloody ones) in his eyes. Bill then quickly looked away.

"Now." Said the queen. "THE GIRL!" She lunged towards Sookie who screamed. Eric pushed her out of the way, and the queen hurled on the floor. "Foolosih vampire! What are you doing!"

I promised her she wouldn't get hurt if she helped me! Eric said.

"Ugh. Fine." The queen rolled her red eyes. "Telepath, I need you to use your gift. Tell me, is my rule threatened by someone unloyal?"

Sookie looked at her hard. "Yes." She said. "Someone is white threatens your power and will destroy you, if you don't destroy her first."

"Hmm… She said. So it's a grrl." Thank you Sookie. You may go now, but I may need to call on you again. Eric, that will be your job.

"Yes mam." Said eric. He then grabbed Bill into his muscular arms and Sookie climbed onto his chiselled back.

Eric dropped Sookie back off at work (they had only been at the queens for about an hour, so merloots was still open, and sam wasn't too mad) and then brought Bill back to his place. He lais Bill down gently on the sofa.

"Are you ok darling? Yu really worried me for a second there." Eric smiled softily at Bill, showing his teeth.

"Eroc…" Bill said, bloody tears began falling down his cheecks. "I need to talk to you about something."

Eric looked really concerned.

"I can't do this anymore Eric. Before we got back together, my life was somewhat normal. I wasn't in danger all the time like I am now. And as much as I love you, I think we need to take a break for a while. I just can't even look at yur face anymore. Its all too painfull." And with that, Bill got up and sprinted out of the room.

"Bill waite!" said eric. He ran after him in the kitchen. The window lay open. "Billll?" Eric called. But he was to late. Bill was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

THE SINGLE LIFE

Bill felt relieve to be away of eric for once. He knew that it wouldn;t last for long, but for the moment he was free.

"Where do I go from here? though bill. "I KNOW!" and with that he was off.

He arrived fangtasia (yeah, he knew eric owned it but he didn't care!) wearinf a silver sequins deep vee-neck top with ruffled sleeves, a lavendeer scrave around his neck, extremly tight white short shorts that said "Bloddylicious) on the butt and green glitter platforms. "Are you ready boys? Cause I'm a-cummin!" He said flirtily as he kicked open the dorr of the vampire bar with his heel.

The bar was bomming with music and loudeness (I think single ladies was playing) and bill was quick to make his way to the dance floor. He threw up on his hands and cried loudly. "YEaHHHHHHH BABYYYY!" he was feeling real good.

Then outta the corner of his eye he saw an extremely tall ex-viking blone coming toward him. "Oh great" He said as he rolle d his glittery eyes. (Oh yeah, he had some make up on too. and his hair was all gelled up and lookin good)..

You need to come with me rite now! Said eric in Bills ear. "No way." Said bill. I'm actually having fun and you're not going to stop me.

"DAMMIT BILL!"" Eric yelled. All of the sudden, the room stopped. The music stopped playing and the people and vampires stopped dancing too. bill looked as though he was about to cry and ran into the bathroom. "I'm sorry everyone please continue dancing" said eric to the room. They did as they were told. Eric then slowly walked towards the bathroom and went in it too.

"Leave. now." Said eric to a girl re-apllying her lip stich. She stopped (smeering her ruby red lip gloss all down her cheeck) and quickly left the room. Eric went to the one stall that was still closed. "Bill. Please. We need to talk.

"Theres nothing to talk about! You ruined my night. I didnt want to see you!" bill punched the walls, causing it to cracke with his mighty force.

"bill. Please. Why did you leave me. Just explain this all to me."

"Beacause… bill hesitated. "I'm not sure if I love you eric." And then bill came out of the stall, and walked to the sink. Mascara was smeared all down his face and he began washing it off (the blodd tears too.)

eric satred deeply into space, he was stunned. He didnt know what to say. So he said nothing. And then he bloted out of the room.

Bill finished cleaning himself off. he felt like he had made a mistake. Was this really what he wanted? He looked at himself in the mirror, took a breath (cept he doesn't need air, but whateva) and went back out into the bar.

He started dancing again, and some lame human guy started daning wit him too. bill was trying to have fun, but it just was not the same. And then….

Ginger ran up to bill. "BILL! Eric's gone! He left this note!"

It read: I'm gooing back to Sweden. The bar is yours now. there is nothing for me here anymore. Good bye….

forever."


	14. Chapter 14

The Great sweedish Adventure

AN: Soory its been so logn since I update dis story. I went to summer camp all sumer and junior high has been sooooo annoyying! ! FOKING 8TH GRADER GRLSSSSSSS! :O NEways, I hope to updatr more frequetily now.

Bil landed in wolkswagen, sweeden to go after eric since he left him. After perchasing sum sweedish fish and some sweedish meetbolls, he jumped to a taxi to take him to eric.

"I kno just where he is" sad the taxidermy guy. Follow me.

Bill got in and went for the ride.

He got to a klud called sweedish vampire klüb and bill got out of the car. He looked around. There was snow everywhere and he started to get cold (yeh I kno he's a vampyre, git over it) so anyway, he smoked some cigs and went inside the bar.

Music wus playing really loud. It was "dancing Queen" one of bills favorit songs ever. All of the sudden, he saw somehtng he did not expeck. Eric came out onto the then he came out onto the stage. It turns out eric had joined a abba tribute band and he playd the roll of scary spice (also bill's favorite abba star).

Eriq lookd and locked eyes with bill, giving him a freight. OHY NO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME LIK DIS! THOUGHT ERIC. and so he turned round quickly like, but hes giant tall elevater shoes made him slip and he tumblrd off da stage. Evryone starte to laugh, and eric turn red and started crying bloddy ters and and his makeup was runed±!

So, he ran backstage. "I have to help him' thought bill, but he accedentily said it a lod too and everyone herd him and started laughing at him to. So, he ran backstage.

ERIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!11!1! Bill acramed on the verg of ters. He ran up to erik and through his arms around him in a bug hug. He attmpt ed to kiss him soft on the cheque, but eric puched him away.

"Get off off me…" eric said in a lowly snarl. Why did you have to come here? I left you for a RAISEN!" eric satred to cry those bluddy tears again and bill did to.

And then bill said but eric I love you! Does that mean nothing/?/

Nooo…. Said eric.

Bill swallowed the dump in this throat. And then he say "eRIC! if I walk out this dorr right now, you will never see me again"

Well….. said eric. "I'm not stopping you….."

AN: HOW WAS DAT? :D AN: I hope it livz up 2 da exceptation! Plz write moar revows for dis chapta. Dey r wut motivat me to write mor! XXXXxXxx


End file.
